


Tea, sans sympathy

by qwerty



Series: Summerpornathon 2012 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, M/M, keeping your priorities straight, moles-tea-tion happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Avalon, Arthur finally gets to lead the peaceful life of a farmer. It doesn't last long, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea, sans sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge Five: Myths and Legends. 
> 
> Myths selected:   
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Arthur  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bunbuku_Chagama

A stark ray of golden sunlight enfolded the perfect lines of the sword that pierced the boulder by the pond. The farmer pulled it out and buffed the bright blade on his rough homespun shirt, then raised it to examine the flawless edge with a critical eye. He slid a gentle but firm hand all down its length, tested the edge with his thumb, and tossed it in the pond.

"Surely you don't expect to tempt me with such a poor copy," he called as a woman's graceful arm caught the sword before it touched the water. The arm seemed to shrug, then sank silently beneath the surface with the sword.

On re-entering his humble cottage, he found the table had been set with tea for two, though no one waited to share it with him. He picked up the new teapot, which was steaming and fragrant with his favourite tea, and poured himself a cup. "Not going to join me?" he said conversationally as he began spreading clotted cream and jam on his scone. "How much longer do you plan to sulk?" There was no reply.

The farmer sighed in exasperation, and dashed out the cream harder than necessary, sending a dollop flying to splatter across the teapot. He stopped and frowned for a moment, his brows knitting, then he straightened and grinned.

"How filthy," he remarked, flipping another spoonful of thick cream at the teapot. He dribbled some of the soft-set jam over it as well, making sure to smear the cream and jam well with his fingers. "Oops." The teapot seethed with steam and he snatched his fingers back. "Ow."

"What a terrible mess. I apologise, let me help clean you up." So saying, he picked up the teapot again, and gingerly pressed his lips to its side, which went from scalding to just over comfortably hot in the fraction of a heartbeat between his lips touching the surface and pressing down firmly.

The man grinned and adjusted his hold to let the teapot rest gently on his palms, then leaned forward and ran his tongue over the widest trail of cream and jam, making encouraging sounds of pleasure as he traced the meandering path down to the base of the teapot, where he pushed his tongue into the creamy crevice between the teapot and his palms to get at the warm liquid pooled there.

The teapot twitched. The man lapped greedily at the base until it was clean of cream and jam, then followed the smeared streaks up the smooth, rounded sides of the teapot as it began to squirm in his firm grip, up the curving length of the spout to the tip and nudged the opening there with his tongue, whereupon it gave a mighty heave and twisted from his hands to fall onto the table as a flushed and heaving young man, slightly wild-eyed.

Arthur spread his sticky palms over the long thighs parted before him to frame him on either side, rubbing soothingly. "When you agreed to come live on a farm with me, you never said there would be so much sulking," he said reprovingly.

"Why did you even want a farm to begin with? It's not like you're doing any of the work." Merlin batted away his hands and pushed backwards to sit up properly, crossing his legs. "Ugh, I'm sitting on your scones."

"Farms are peaceful," Arthur said. "You wouldn't understand. Come here and let me get you clean," he leered and pulled Merlin forward by his calves, sending teacups and plates of scones crashing to the ground.

"Oh, I understand, you just want to roll around all day without any responsibilities, ah, Arthur!" he broke off with a satisfying moan and threw back his head as Arthur pulled his legs open and began to nuzzle at his crotch. "But we, ah, really need to, ah!"

Arthur gave his straining cock a little teasing lick, and grinned at the way it jerked in his hand. "The zombie plague can wait. This is Avalon. You were the one who said time passes as we like here." He licked a line up the shaft and lightly dipped his tongue in the little slit at the end, echoing his earlier ministrations on the teapot.

"Fine," Merlin gasped and flailed for something to hold on to, then buried his hands in Arthur's soft hair. "Sex first, then we'll go save the world."


End file.
